There Really Is an Easter Bunny!
"There Really Is an Easter Bunny" is the second Easter-themed and the last episode of The Busy World of Richard Scarry. It is the last episode of this program. Synopsis Sally, Robbie, and Bridget are determined to prove to Huckle, Lowly, and Billy that the Easter Bunny is real. Plot As Huckle, Lowly, and Billy are acting out a space mission at the former two's house, Billy unintentionally knocks into Sally, Robbie, and Bridget behind him, and says (upon the following news reveal) that Easter egg hunts are for little kids. Sally denies this, and plans to prove it. None of the big boys will attend the egg hunt, much to the three little kids' sorrow. Hilda questions this, and upon the reveal, calls it nonsense, saying that the Easter Bunny won't bring eggs to anyone who doesn't believe in him, and while the kindergarteners, determined to make the big boys' believe in the Easter Bunny, go in to ask Mother Cat to help them make some Easter eggs. Hilda secretly plans a way to help them and change the big boys' minds. Meanwhile, with help from Huckle's mother, the kindergarten trio dye eggs (in pink and blue dye), but she warns them to take from the red bowl, as those eggs are boiled, but not the green one, as those are raw. Huckle arrives, not to color eggs with them, but to get a wooden spoon for a microphone for mission control. Besides, as he adds, astronauts do not believe. Sally, however, is so determined to have them believe that she mistakenly gets an egg from the wrong bowl. Meanwhile, at her own house, Hilda sews up a pink bunny costume. Back at the park, Sally puts one of her eggs into Billy's hat, only to get shocked when the egg cracks after Billy puts it on. Then once Lowly is launched by a mistake in place of the rocket trying to hold the launcher down, Bridget puts an egg into his shoe, and while Huckle backs up to try to catch Lowly, Robbie puts one into Huckle's rear pants pocket. Huckle questions him for this, and so Billy comes to the conclusion that Robbie had put a raw egg into his hat. Sally admits that it was she, and Bridget that she had put the egg into Lowly's shoe. Lowly thanks her for the egg, but Billy angrily takes it away and sends them away. Then Hilda switches the original rocket for one with an Easter egg in it. Back to the kindergarteners (who decide showing the Easter Bunny to the boys would make them believe in him), with the help of Turnip Goat, they bring home carrots, though Robbie still brings cabbage. Meanwhile, Billy, Huckle, and Lowly look for the rocket, though Lowly would rather be Mission Control from then on. Hilda (in her homemade bunny costume) sneaks an egg into Lowly's hat. Then when Huckle finds the rocket under a bench, Hilda sneaks another egg into Huckle's pants pocket. Huckle thinks Sally and her friends are trying to trick them again. However, these eggs are decorated in ways that they wouldn't have known how to do. Billy, finding one inside the rocket, is determined to find out about how they tricked them. The kindergarten trio leave a trail those vegetables in the park, in an attempt to attract the Easter Bunny and prove his existence. Because the kindergarteners say the eggs left by them are none of theirs, they decide it was the Easter Bunny, but they do not believe. Hilda trips, and ends up showing her own face. Billy gets mad at the kindergarteners for their tricks and doesn't believe Sally when she says she didn't know about the "Hilda bunny." Hilda clears things up, saying they are not her eggs (either). However, the real Easter Bunny (likewise pink, but turning out to be female), leaves Easter eggs and picks up a carrot. Hilda tells them that the Easter Bunny will come if you believe, and that they should go to the Easter egg hunt; however, Billy tries to catch up, telling them not to go without Mission Control. Trivia *This episode would be featured in The First Easter Egg Ever and 2 other stories on VHS. *This episode would be based on the book, There Really Is an Easter Bunny. Category:Episodes Category:The Busy World of Richard Scarry episodes